Deposits into Demand Deposit Accounts or other bank accounts can include one or both of electronic deposits or non-electronic deposits. Electronic deposits are typically ACH credits processed through a clearing house network. Non-electronic deposits include ATM or teller-initiated deposits in the form of paper instruments such as checks or currencies such as cash.
One or more of financial institutions, financial services companies, and other service providers can provide or initiate one or more services based upon knowledge of a predicted deposit amount and/or date. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for deposit prediction based upon available deposit information.